A plurality of convergence nodes exist in the current network, and a great number of service streams converge at the convergence nodes, causing that congestion may occur in the convergence nodes, so how to control the network congestion effectively becomes an urgent problem to be solved.
In the prior art, the problem above is usually solved by sending a traffic control frame or discarding a packet. For example, when congestion occurs in a certain Ethernet switch in the Ethernet, the current Ethernet switch sends a traffic control frame to an upper level Ethernet switch, and the upper level Ethernet switch performs traffic control process. Specifically, the upper level Ethernet switch reduces a rate of sending data to the current Ethernet switch in a certain period of time to avoid congestion. At this time, the current Ethernet switch may further discard an Ethernet packet in a priority scheduling mode and/or in a random mode.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor of the present disclosure finds that the prior art at least has the following problems. The upper level Ethernet switch reduces the rate of sending data to the current Ethernet switch to avoid congestion, causing that a transmission time delay of the existing service stream becomes congestion, causing that a transmission time delay of the existing service stream becomes longer; and the current Ethernet switch discards the Ethernet packet to avoid congestion, causing that packet loss occurs to the existing service stream. Therefore, the prior art is not applicable to a real-time service. For example, for a video service, the video becomes not smooth or encounters mosaics, thus directly affecting user experience of the video service. Therefore, the prior art is seldom adopted.